


Welcome Home

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lap Sex, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Bad gets home after a long day and Skeppy wants to help him unwind.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 254





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! it's been a while since I took a very short yet needed break, it's hard for me to write out full stories as I don't have all the time in the world, so expect some   
>  snippets rather than full works this week.
> 
> This is a fully finished work, though, because I had some more time to write it. I usually get more hits/kudos on my longer works so I try to keep that up 👍
> 
> I'll try to write every day but I can't make any promises, but I hope you all continue to enjoy my content.
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Without further adieu (I probably spelt that wrong), enjoy <3

It was pretty late in the day, soon Bad would be returning home from buying groceries; he always insisted on doing the chores and what not, he enjoyed helping Skeppy out. 

They were currently residing in Skeppy's house after finally deciding to meet up. As much as Bad hated plane rides, Skeppy wasn't avaliable to fly due to complications with schedule, so Bad took the bullet. 

Skeppy, however, was editing a video, eyes scanning the screen as he searched for the correct text box, hunched over in his chair per usual. The room was dimly lit by the evening light that peaked through the navy blue curtains of the 'office'. The room was mostly empty but one side was crowded with desks, monitors, desktops, boxes, and more. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and taking his headphones off, just to take a break for a minute. After all, dinner would be there soon. 

Speaking of the devil, Skeppy's phone got a ping almost immediately after. He picked up the sleek object, having to fumble with it a few times before getting it unlocked. He pulled down his notification tab, noticing a text from Bad saying he would return soon. 

'Just my luck', Skeppy smiled, grateful for another hand around the house. He never really had to help Bad with carrying groceries or boxes, the man had been weightlifting before and had ample strength. 

*** 

It was only a matter of time before Skeppy heard the front door creak open, the sound of crinkling plastic bags following soon after. Food and supplies could he heard clashing against each other in the bag, before a heavy sigh and gentle thud came. 

He sat up, noticing footsteps heading close to the office space that he was currently occupying, leaned back in his gaming chair. Skeppy knew Bad enjoyed brief snuggling and what not after a long day, just best friend things. 

The door to the office creaked open, allowing in a crack of light that bloomed in the room, probably brighter since Bad was there, he was always like sunshine, truly. 

" 'Geppy!" Bad hurried over with a smile, adjusting his glasses in a goofy manner, "Groceries are on the cooler by the fridge." He brushed some hair out of his face, still clad in his windbreaker from when he went out, it was colder this time of year. 

Skeppy nodded, "Thanks for getting the groceries, I know it's colder this year." He shifted the position of his legs so Bad could slide into his lap, per usual. 

While Bad was taller, he still fit perfectly in the other's lap. He was pretty cold to the touch, face pressed against Skeppy's which was contrastingly warmer, "Mm, no problem." He murmured. 

"Dang, you really are cold." Skeppy's hands slipped just barely under Bad's sweatshirt that his large windbreaker was pulled over, the cold skin making him shiver slightly, "I can help warm you up, if you want." He rubbed circles against the taller's hips. 

Bad was easily flustered by this, but he was easily flustered by everything. It wasn't like they hadn't had sexual relations before, they had done this sort of.. thing a couple of times since Bad had came to visit. 

"Oh—" Bad spoke barely in a whisper, "Are— Are you sure? you're probably tired from working and I thinknit would be best if you—" 

He was silenced with a kiss, soft and gentle. Skepoy knew that Bad preferred gentleness and care since he wasn't super accustomed to this sort of thing. He was always worried about how Skeppy felt or what Skeppy wanted, he was often pent up and left to deal with himself due to his own selflessness. It wasn't like Skeppy didn't care, he just didn't know. 

The kiss ended slowly, lips parting so the two could relax, lips bringing out a redder shade of pink. Eyes met, both exchanging lustful looks from the simple kiss, it wasn't hard for them to get 'excited'. 

"I think you could use some.. de-stressing." Skeppy's hands roamed lightly over Bad's lower body, his fingers particularly interested in toying with the other's zipper, "You're already getting hard, dude?" He glanced at Bad with a chuckle. 

Bad furrowed his eyebrows self consciously, seeming a little upset by the comment, "Is that a bad thing?" 

The shorter simply shook his head, palming bad with upmost carefulness, not wanting to rile him up too much, "No, I think it's cute." 

This action elicited a groan from Bad, his eyes hazy as they glanced up at the ceiling to avoid any embarrassing eye contact. He was relatively vocal, he never really said much but his throat was always sore after a 'session'. 

Bad's eyes were glossy, his glasses fogged up as his hips stuttered against Skeppy's hand that continued to palm and grope at his now fully hard erection. Every touch was like bliss to Bad, his freshly cut nails not being long enough to scrape against the leather of the blue gaming chair. 

"Skeppy— Oh goodness—" He breath came out in short pants, his arms shaking slightly. 

The shorter retracted hands for a moment to fumble with his own zipper, swiftly undoing it and pulling his boxers down slightly to allow room for the hard in that previously strained against his pants. 

Bad took in a sharp breath, taking the initiative to begin grinding their cocks together, the pre cum from Bad's tip making a slick lubricant. He focused on Skeppy's face as it twisted with pleasure, admiring the way his chest would stutter and how his hips would arch. 

Their foreheads were pressed together as their hips moved in perfect sync, stopping occasionally for a short kiss before beginning again. The air between them was hot and heavy, moans echoing through the partly empty office space. Since the computer had went to sleep, they didn't have any light except for the dim one that shone in from the door that was left open. 

Skeppy's eyes rolled back slightly, practically salivating, "Fuck— Bad, Bad, shit." His nails scraped against the leather chair, trying to keep relatively quiet, though that failed as light pitched gasps escaped him. 

"Langu— language—" Bad breathed out, eyes watering while he began to stroke them both, "I'm— mmm, God, I'm gonna cum—" His voice dripped with desperation, small cracks in the middle of his words. 

The shorter pulled Bad in for a long kiss, it was unlike the others, fierce and rough, like they were lions fighting over the corpse of prey. Groans, growls, whines, and other obscene noises were shared within the kiss, sloppy wet sounds becoming louder when they got more desperate. 

Bad bit Skeppy's lip, letting out a strangled cry before finishing on the other's hoodie, the bottom of hisnown hoodie getting splattered as well. 

Skeppy had winced but didn't mind the butex too caught up in his own finish that spilt mostly on his abdomen and jeans. 

"Hah.. ah.. Welcome home, Bad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning more SkepHalo next since I have a half written work for that, but feel free to leave me suggestions as always on my inetagram or in the comments of my works.
> 
> I've got some ideas lined up but I can always use more and I always appreciate y'all's input.
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


End file.
